Home Tree
|Image file = HomeTree.jpg |Image size = 300px |Row 1 title = Land |Row 1 info = Never Land |Row 2 title = Location |Row 2 info = Pixie Hollow }}The 'Home Tree ' is a maple that stays at the center of Pixie Hollow, and is the new home for the Never Fairies in replacement for the Pixie Dust Tree that got destroyed in a battle. Story Never Fairies lived happily everywhere in Pixie Hollow for many years, till a battle destroyed the Pixie Dust Tree with a terrible fire that swept Never Land burning everything in its path. Pixie Hollow became only a small patch of Never Land's forest. Homeless, the Never fairies' found a new home in a towering maple tree that grows at the center/heart of Pixie Hollow, the Home Tree. Now, its trunk and limbs aglow with light form hundreds of tiny windows and doorways, for most fairies and sparrowmen live and work there, taking great care of it. As the Home Tree does not make Pixie Dust, the Dust-talent fairies make them in the Pixie Dust Mill molting Mother Dove's feathers.Disney Fairies. "In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow." Retrieved on December 12, 2019. Entrance Lobby "The main entrance to the Home Tree is through the knothole door on the tree's west-facing side. The entrance opens into a grand lobby, which sparkles from top to bottom. This room is a source of great pride for the Never fairies, who have worked hard to make it beautiful." "The massive spiral staircase leads up to the second floor. It is mostly used by fairies whose wings are too wet to fly. Beyond the second level, fairies with wet wings climb ladders to reach the upper stories. The floor of the lobby is tiled with pearly mica. It took twenty masonry-talent fairies over two years to carry the mica in, piece by piece. The lobby windows are made from reground pirate glass." Directory "The brass directory lists the name, talent, and room number of every fairy in Pixie Hollow." Known locations: *Queen Clarion...Room10A, 2nd Floor *Twire's Workshop...Room 3G, 3rd Floor *Aidan's Workshop...5th Floor *Prilla...Mainland-visiting-clapping-talent...Room 7P, NNW Branch *Quill...Art-talent...Room 15, SSW Branch *Bess...Art-talent...Room 16, SSW Branch *From the Graphic Novels: Tinker Bell's Workshop 1st Floor, Room at the top branch (unknown number). Other rooms: Beck, Lily, Rani, Terence, FiraDisney Fairies. Graphic Novels. Retrieved on December 12, 2019. Each room is designed by the decoration-talent fairies, to best suit the owner personality and talent. With time, the fairy/sparrowman decorates with more things to their wishes. An example of this is Tinker Bell's workshop being a tea kettle that she found and brought to the Home Tree. As Prilla knew not her talent when she first arrived, her room was decorated with "basic fairy furniture." The Workshops are located on the lower floors of the Home Tree in Pixie Hollow. Many fairies have workshops there such as Tinker Bell and Elixa. Tinker Bell's workshop is made from a real Clumsy teakettle that washed up on the shores of Never Land. Corridor of Talents "Beyond the lobby is a corridor lined with paintings. Each picture celebrates a different fairy talent." Known paintings: Common Areas Tearoom :Main Article: Tearoom Similar to a cafeteria or cafe, the tearoom it is where the fairies and sparrowmen have their meals. According to the books, the walls are papered in pale Never grass and covered in paintings of various objects. The floor is always carpeted in fresh flowers. The tearoom is full of round tables with petal tablecloths in colors such as pastel yellow, pink, and blue. Each talent has their own table, which they usually sit at with other members of their talent guild, though they are allowed to sit at other tables. ("Prilla, whose talent is one of a kind, sits at a different table every night." The Trouble With Tink) Food in the tearoom is provided by Dulcie and the other kitchen-talent fairies, whose kitchen is right next door. Meals are served three times a day - for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Food is left out a while after the meals but is soon cleared by the server-talent and celebration-setup-talent fairies,Vidia and the Fairy Crown so fairies need to make sure to get to meals on time. There is usually a menu that lists the options for the current meal before it is served. Library "The Library sits on a branch just above the kitchen. Floor-to-ceiling shelves are filled with books on every imaginable subject. A small group of scribe-talents constantly add new volumes to the shelves. The library is a treasure trove of fairy knowledge. However, fairies are often so busy with their own talents that they forget to visit. Unlike other parts of the Home Tree, it is never crowded and is always a peaceful place to read. There are many sections for every subject imaginable." Others Kitchen "The kitchen is directly off the tearoom. More than twenty-five different talents work here, so it gets very busy. Many of the fairies who work outside deliver fresh ingredients directly from the gardens, orchard, and fields." Sewing Room The Sewing Room is where the sewing-talents and the weaving-talents do most of their work. The sewing-talents take care of the design for the clothes based on the fairy's talent. They make all the clothes out of natural materials. Irises, daffodils, and roses are used often for elegant fashions. Laundry Room Hidden away at the back of the Home Tree, behind the Kitchen, is the Laundry Room. Here, the laundry-talent fairies wash the clothes of all the fairies in Pixie Hollow. A network of laundry chutes reaching all the way to the uppermost branches of the Home Tree empties the fairies soiled clothing and linens into laundry baskets. Springwater from Havendish Stream comes into the room by means of a huge spigot that opens from one wall. Since fairy clothing is very delicate, laundry-talent fairies hand wash every item. Once it is washed, the wet laundry is placed in balloon carriers (carts kept aloft by fairy-dust filled balloons) which lift it up to the laundry lines where it can be hung to dry. Bathing Branches The Bathing Branches are hidden in the branches of the Home Tree in Pixie Hollow. Water for bathing must be carried in, all the way from Havendish Stream, and then heated. References Category:Places